Siren
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: Sailors tell stories of the beautiful creatures who sing at the sea shore, who with their beauty trap and in slave men and woman alike. Creatures who have hidden themselves from us, scared of our creations and intelligence. What will become of the human race when they find their lost gem.


_**Chapter 1: Hi,I'm Ashley!**_

_**Hello there! So I am writing this story using my OC,which is the ONLY THING I OWN! This Dipper/Oc fan fiction...so yeah...I'm sorry if the characters act OOC at times i'll try and fix that, keep in mind that they're 15 and it is a bit serious...no smut or lemons... well for now...anyways enjoy my story!**_

_**\(^^)/**_

It was a hot bright day in Gravity Falls. The perfect day for a walk around the small town. A beautiful, splendid day. Especially if you were a guy either 12,13, or 14 enjoying the view of the beautiful creature walking down the side walk.

The beautiful creature was in fact a girl. This girl had soft black hair up in a pony tail, with bangs parted to the side(like mabel) and the ends sticking out behind her ear. She had dark chocolate eyes, and pale skin.

It wasn't her butt that the perverted boys were enjoying, no in fact her butt was quite small, not flat just small, it was actual her legs and top body.

Her legs were visible because of the jean capris she was wearing, which were accompanied by black flight Jordan's and a big black T-Shirt with a flag on it.

As she walked she could hear all of the catcalls the boys were giving her.

She breathed in a lot of air angrily and kept walking.

In her anger she accidentally bumped into someone, sending them tumbling back and onto the floor.

The brunette offered her hand to the person on the floor.

"Sorry...I was lost in-"

"Freak! You ruined my new dress!" The person on the floor, a blonde, said.

"Look I'm sorry, here let me he-"

The blonde stood up and tapped on the brunettes mid chest with her pointer finger.

"Don't you know who I am!?" the blonde shrieked.

"Uh...noo..."

"I am Pacifica Northwest and what I say is law... so you better watch your back." With that the blonde turned around.

"Well Northwest, I'm Ashley and people know not to mess with me, and I don't if you boss every single kid here, you can't boss ME around!" Ashley said.

"Who do you think you are weirdo?!" Pacifica said turning around.

"A very nice person who is warning you before you get that pretty face of yours jacked up!"

A crowd started to form around the two girls.

"Bring it on!"

And with that Ashley was about to dive onto Pacifica when a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned around to find a brunette with a pig.

"It's not worth it, it will just make a problem..." She said.

Ashley's eyes fell onto the ground.

"Come on you can come with me!" The strange girl exclaimed.

Pacifica laughed,"Scared I'll Like beat you up?!"

Ashley turned around and delivered a good hard smack onto Pacifica's face.

The blonde shrieked, snapping her fingers,"Get them!"

The brunette tookthe pig in one arm and with the other took hold of Ashley's wrist.

"RUN!" she yelled.

They ran so fast that they had gained an entire mile ahead of all the girls.

"Follow me!" the brunette exclaimed, putting the pig in her sweater and extending her arms as if she were flying.

"Weee!"

Ashley just ran, she started to notice that they were taking the road into the woods but decided to follow the girl.

After about 30 minutes of running they reached a cottage like building with the words Mystery Shack on the top, the S had fallen down.

"Hurry!" the brunette said as she ran inside.

Ashley followed in.

She was greeted by a shop with lots of things inside.

"Lock the doors!" The brunette yelled.

Ashley proceeded to lock the front door as she saw the crowd of girls coming closer.

A red haired girl, older then both of them, came up to them with an amazed look on her face.

"Whoa Mabel what did you do?!" She asked.

Mabel then explained everything that had happened.

"Wow! Picked a fight on your first day and with Pacifica...you must have some guts." the red head said.

Ashley just kept her eyes on the angry crowd of girls outside.

"I'm Wendy..." She said.

Ashley shook her hand,"I'm Ashley..."

"Mabel! And this is Waddles my pig..." Mabel exclaimed holding up Waddles.

Waddles snorted adorably.

The three girls laughed.

When Ashley looked out the door she saw that the girls were starting to leave.

"Mabel why are there more than a hundred girls outside?" A voice said.

A boy appeared from a door, he looked pissed off.

"Girl Problems..." Mabel said shaking her hand at him.

Then his gaze shifted to Ashley.

"Who is she?" He asked.

Mabel smiled widely,"This is Ashley! My new BFF!"

The boy extended an arm out to Ashley.

She shook it.

"I'm Dipper..."

"Ashley"

Dipper nodded.

"Soooo...where you from, because you are obviously not from here!" Mabel said.

Ashley blushed,"Actually I'm from Kentucky, but my families from Cuba..."

They all stared at her.

"What's Cuba?" Wendy asked.

"It's an island in the Caribbean Sea..." Ashley said.

"Cool! You're like from somewhere else!" Mabel exclaimed.

Ashley nodded.

Dipper just stood there.

_She seems strange, like a magical creature_, Dipper thought.

"I'm going to go, it was nice meeting you.."And with that he went up to his room.

Ashley nodded.

"Wanna play with Waddles?" Mabel asked.

Ashley smiled, Mabel took her hand and dragged her to the living room.

* * *

"Oink Oink I'm a pig!" Ashley said as she crawled around with a pig mask Mabel had given her.

Mabel laughed and shook Waddles in Ashley's face.

"Hello there ! I'm Waddles!" She exclaimed.

The pig only snorted.

Both girls fell over laughing as the pig wriggled out of Mabel's grasp and climbed onto Ashley.

"He likes you!"

Ashley squished the pig's cheeks.

"You like me?Aw you're soo cute!" she said in a baby voice.

"Hey I'm gonna watch T.V, don't bother me.." an old man said as he turned on the T.V.

"That's my grunckle Stan." Mabel said.

"Oh..."

"Hey wanna go to my room?" Mabel asked.

"Sure.."

As both girls went to the door Stan seemed to notice Ashley for the first time.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ashley..."

He seemed content with that and so he ignored them once again as they left the room.

* * *

After about an hour of doing stupid stuff in Mabel and Dipper's room(btw he wasn't there), Ashley decided to go home.

"I can't go home late, I'll get in trouble..."Ashley explained as she walked out the door of the shack.

Mabel waved goodbye and shouted at her the time and place they would meet.

Ashley walked through the same way Mabel had gone.

But as she walked she heard a noise behind her.

She ignored it.

The noise grew louder.

She kept walking, but at a faster pace.

Then...

A creature appeared in front of her. It had a human form, slightly bigger, with Orange scales all over. Its eyes bigger than a normal humans and enchanting, a lemon green color. It had long grey hair that lay behind it on the floor. The creature appeared to be feminine.

"Amabellis Ederra Blanxart de Castillion" It said in a thick spanish accent.

Ashley just stood there in awe not knowing what was going on.

The creature bowed.

"Mi Princesa"

**_Yoo hoo! Hello! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! you'll find out what the spanish word means later! Well bye bye! \(^.^)/_**


End file.
